D-100 MK II 'Saya'
Visual Specs, Loading Complete... Saya, with the exception of her eyes having changed to a soulless blue featuring tiny pupils, and her long blond hair with a distinct fray. Outside of combat, her outfit is mostly white and blue with a very elaborate and advanced design, featuring lights, thigh-high toeless socks, and blue nail polish on her hands and feet. She wears an armored headplate featuring long horns. When in battle, she dons armor with floating blades. However, her armor shows off much of her skin. It also features large pauldrons. When Saya is in full control , her eyes are no longer has blank and lifeless pupils, her blue eyes are no longer dulled, and now have definition. Accessing, Desired Programming Desired Personality ... Loading Complete. D-100 has no emotions at all, in combat stance this would deter from her killing capability, so any and all emotions or feelings were pressed when Saya's mind was repressed. Her 'Saya' personality is more pomient when she is out of combat stance. However, 'Saya' is still very repressed, and D-100 is still a robotic killer. However when Saya is fully in charge she is very shy and quiet, perfering to be a wallflower instead of the center of attention, becoming flustered very easily, Saya will go out of her way to help her friends. She's childish and playful, and likes spicy food and highly dislikes sweets. Programmed Alliance... A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. Programmed Job Battle Cyborg Combat Simulation Loaded, Battle Simulation Activated... When in her 'combat stance' as with her prototypes, D-100 is a very deadly opponent on the battlefield. She was designed for the sole purpose of destroying her intended target. D-100 has the ability to hover and fly through the air, and can use the disembodied swords behind her to attack and defend herself. She is also able to conjure up an energy barrier by forming the blades into a rhombus-like formation. Her fighting style is extremely fast paced, which involves D-100 displacing floating units across the battlefield. These units , mostly in attacking the opponent from all angles and even reflecting off of each other in order to disorient the opponent's focus. These units will fire a beam of energy when initially deployed, but Mu can fire her own beams into these units to maximize their potency, with the stored electricity, this model can fire/discharge the vast amounts stored, but not as the traditional lightning attack. She can branch out her absorption field up to 5 feet away form her, quicker if direct touch is involved. Instead, this model, will superheat the electricity, so much so to the point where it can focus the raw energetic potential converting it’s heat energy into pure contained superheated plasma. This superheated plasma is peaked at a temperature of 1,700 degrees, 500 degrees past the melting point of steal, and can be discharged in the form of a laser based projectile. These “lasers” the model use, can vary in a diameter between 2 to 7 feet, and reach distances up to sniper rifle velocities. It’s prominently the most dangerous aspect of this model, however the model can shift between types. Mu12-walkforward.gif Mu-12 (Sprite, B+C).png Mu-12 (Sprite, 623C).png Mu-12 (Sprite, 236A).png Mu-12 (Sprite, 214D).png Mu-12 (Sprite, 5D).png 9057eddd83a7dddf48b599674f016826.gif 1PySD.gif Mu-12 (Sprite, 2B).png D-100 MK II Specs A cyborg, short for cybernetic organism, is a being that has both biological and artificial parts. The machine components are different from prosthetics, as they not only substitute the replaced body parts, but also enhance them. The most well-known cyborg types are the Cyborg Ninjas, although there are other types. D-100 Mk II is an D-Series nanomachine enforced cyborg created and controlled by Esper by combining the body of a teenager,with the gravity altering nanomachines, “Saya”, was originally created by Esper for the purpose of serving as a test subject for the experiments of the D-Series cyborgs, a.k.a the 'Doll' kidnapped young women who are infused with nano machines to create perfect weapons on the basis of the 'human brain is the most powerful computer: 'Humans only use 10% of their brain, the experiment hopes to force these 'Dolls to using the full capacity of the human brain.' Saya, is the only known D-Series and the only one programmed to have more than one comabt mode. “Saya’s” Design as a D-100MK II was altered however, as the D-100MK II model was made extensively with a very experimental metal known as Reverbiumexrite. Reverbiumexrite is an artificial variant to Vibraniumxrite created by Sajani Jaffrey in Esper laboratories, after most of the world's Vibranium was limited to only the shores of Wakanda. This variant is imperfect, so rather than absorbing vibrations, it does the opposite, and blows everything away, making it a powerful weapon even in small amounts. Where as Vibrainiumxrite absorbs all forms of energy, and disperses it via the molecular structures vibrations and renders all outside force useless, The Reverbiumexrite, can repel kinetic, heat, impact, centrifugal, and corporeal forms of energy/mass, sending it backwards with the same amount of force that was applied. Hitting the metal of the cyborg is the equivalent to hitting a trampoline, except being blown back by force of input. The D-100MK II model is built with this metal as it’s layer of wired muscle, and a very thick layer of dermal skin on the outside. The frame of the cyborg is equipped with various traces of the main skeletal areas, and joints, all being artificial of course. This model is self-sufficient, with an innocent appearance, all be it a blank one, while also powering itself off of pure electricity. The D-100MK II is powered off of electricity and has the ability and capacity to absorb vast amounts of this energy source and power itself sufficiently, but this is a constant necessity. Depending on this models power output, recharging may become necessity, but not dire, as each model is built with a back up generator that last 10 minutes, before the dire need to fuel. With the stored electricity, this model can fire/discharge the vast amounts stored, but not as the traditional lightning attack. She can branch out her absorption field up to 5 feet away form her, quicker if direct touch is involved. Instead, this model, will superheat the electricity, so much so to the point where it can focus the raw energetic potential converting it’s heat energy into pure contained superheated plasma. This superheated plasma is peaked at a temperature of 1,700 degrees, 500 degrees past the melting point of steal, and can be discharged in the form of a laser based projectile. These “lasers” the model use, can vary in a diameter between 2 to 7 feet, and reach distances up to sniper rifle velocities. It’s prominently the most dangerous aspect of this model. The secondary feature of this model are the 8 magnetically controlled blades, which all rest at an origin point between the D-100MK II’s shoulder blades. These blades are composed of a Reverbiumexrite-steel alloy that resonates with this model’s “mental” wavelength, allowing it to control the blades via magnetic impulses. It can only manipulate the direction of these blades, and no other metals. The blades are exactly 4 feet in length, and half an inch thick, and can be charged with the same superheated plasma energy which comes from the stored lightning inside of this particular unit. The heated plasma which would/could coat the blades burn/weaken/ and melt whatever structure it comes into contact with, often resulting in a clean cut, depending on what it collides with. This model is not without its faults. Due to the “Human” portion remaining inside of the brain, memories often attempt to surface themselves in critical combat situations, which distort the overall purpose of the robot itself. That and when using too much electrical energy (4 post worth) will have the necessary NEED to charge herself up, or face immanent shut down. (1 post recharge time before she can move again. So charge within this time period or shut down is permanent for the battle.) The D-100 is capable of being reformatted into different to have an Optimal Combat Advantage. This is done by either outfitting the model BEFORE battle or Switching keys mid battle via a plate in the back of her neck. Each Key is the size of USB Drive and can be switched at anytime to give the model an edge in combat. All keys are stored in a rotating drive located within her neck, allowing for her to make switches. Mu 12 blazblue by greyfox12-d4i5zf6.jpg Blazblue mu 12 by kaboswii-d4w4kzt.jpg Blazblue.png 95q4n4.jpg Biometal Keys Model D (Default) Model D or 'Model Default' features 8 Reverbium Daggers, Reverbium is an artificial variant to Vibranium created by Sajani Jaffrey, after most of the world's Vibranium was rendered inert. This variant is imperfect, so rather than absorbing vibrations, it does the opposite, and blows everything away, making it a powerful weapon even in small amounts. Reverbium seems to have recently been destroyed, to avoid its use as a dangerous weapon, after The Hobgoblin stole some of it for the Kingpin. It wasn't revealed until recently that Sajani had kept some bits of said faux material for further study at Horizon Labs until it's abrupt destruction & dissolution. With this, when ever Saya detaches her wing daggers or what not, if someone collides with them, they'll be blown back by a vibrational like force. Hell even clashing blades with someone, or the metal on your body will send out vibrations, that blow people away. Mu12-kick.gif Mu-12 (Sprite, 6A).png Model L (Leviathan) Biometal Model L appears in the shape of a kite-like shape with a single protrusion pointing up. It has a blue and white color scheme with the addition of gold accents and a different shade of blue. When in this stance, the user gains bright blue armor. The helmet features fins on the side and the helmet gains twin dorsal fin engines on either side with an additional one behind the helmet. Uniquely the grieves gain a second lighter color. This Model is used for aquatic combat, and its weapon is a dual-bladed halberd. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include Water Dash, Swim, and Oceanic Scanning. The Oceanic Scan skill allows the user to detect trenches, sealife, andother things that my be hidden underwater upon a map resting within her visor, in which D-100 can navigate to a nearby item's position. Suited for Aquatic combat, The D-100 models 8 dagger merge into a halberd which she is proficient is using, this model can be used above ground but for optimal effectiveness it should be used under water. AileModelLX.png|Model L ModelLX concept.jpg|Concept of D-100 Model L Biometal_L.png|Model L Key ''Model H (Harupina) Biometal Model H is shaped into an isosceles trapezoid with a dent in the middle, giving it a pseudo H shape. Its color scheme consists of varying shades of green and its face is located at the bottom with a gold round lining at the top where the red crystal lies. When in this form, the user dons green armor which features a winged helmet akin to a bat and a pair of wings whose energy constructs form a similar shape, Both boosters on the helmet can be used in conjunction together as powerful boosters. Model H has two swords,one is long, other one is short. Model H was built for Arial combat. The boosters on the helmet allow D-100 to fly through the air at insane speeds unrestricted. Like with her other models, D-100 looses her dagger but they are replaced with triangular energy swords, the left one being twice the size of the right one. D-100 Also gives up her Durability, for Speed. This is the fastest model but it's armor is very fragile, but still maintains its Reverbium properties on a weaker scale. AeolusModelH.png|Model H 3285442284a3572059938b130707601l.jpg|Model H Concept Biometal_H.png|Model H Key 'Model (F) Fernir' Model F in Biometal form possesses a very blocky form with an orange coloration, two yellow large protrusions running perpendicular of one another that cover the front and back and a guard that covers the jewel in the center. In this form, it gives the user orange colored armor with a head guard similar to the one found on the Biometal and two upward forward-facing horns, resembling the lower canines of a dragon. Model F makes use of the Knuckle Busters, and is good in both long-ranged and melee combat within close rage D-100 can use her fists as a kind of brass knuckles, only within close range does this allow this model to move fast but once the target leaves D-100 range she cannot chase them effectively. The Knuckle Busters can fire upwards as well as sideways. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include the Megaton Crush, which only needs a half-charge, a large fireball attack, and Ground Break. Ground Break is needed to get some blocks that are in the way to certain areas. Model F's Buster Edit skill allows an individual path to be set for both Knuckle Busters' shots. When not in used, the Knuckle Busters are stored in a special socket attached to the back of the D-100 Unit. Model F is very slow, but very Durable while the D-100 model can perform melee combat in this from her speed in limited, this Model prefers long range combat with it's multiple firing modes(Sniper, Rapid, Spreading, Stun Etc.) (Model F is based on how much power D-100 puts into a shot, the more power she puts in the stronger the shot. The power of these attacks vary depending on how much power the unit has left, and how much she can spare.) '''Knuckle Buster': Basic energy shot, very weak but effective in combat for weaker opponents. Can also be shot at different angles, each one causing a small explosion when they land on a nearby surface. Megaton Crush: D-100 will perform a Megaton Crush. In Megaton Crush W, D-100 fires a flame the runs along the ground. If the Flame touches a wall, it will continue its attack up the wall. Ground Breaker : Model F will hit the ground and make a ring of flame around the unit. Or the until will holds his arms together and fires three rings in different angles. Flame Bomb: D-100 will hit ground, leaving a small crater and drop a Flame Bomb. After the 3 seconds, Flame Bomb bursts. due to the crater the flames from the bomb rise up into the air instead of radiating out. D-100 controls when the bomb detonate. Creeping Suns: D-100 thrusts her Knuckle Busters forward, and sends out a stream of sparks to confuse and disorient her opponent. Fists Charge: D-100 dashes to the other side of the field with both fists forward; the attack is strong enough to break through most walls. Abikyoukan (Tiger Flame Fists): D-100 turns her back to her opponent emanates flames; she jumps with her fists forward, flying to the other side of the field in a ball of fire.Upon landing the attack also produces four smaller fireballs launched at different angles, emanated from D-100's landing site. VentModelFX.png|Model F ModelFX_concept.jpg|Model F Concept Biometal_F.png|Model F Key ''Model S (Sinraq) Model S has a mostly purple coloration and a hexagonal shape, parting at the top middle and its jewel is roughly half as long as its body with the face showing a white visor, similar to a mask. When Megamerged alone, it gains the standard Mega Man armor with a purple coloration. The helmet features a white face guard that extends beyond the helmet. It also generates a tattered red cloth as well. The gauntlets are also different, being colored wholly yellow instead and can open up to allow the user to operate its energy weapon Which is a throw-able energy Shuriken/Kunai. Like with the other models, D-100 Looses its daggers. This model is for stealth missions it can scale walls and see in complete darkness, and can move silently Model P can also hang on ceilings and platforms via a claw in each wrist guard. Model P special ability is Radar Scope. While playing as Model S, the Visor screen will display a map of the surroundings with enemies and targets marked with exclamation marks. D-100 can attack these enemies by aiming at the exclamation marks. This Stance also Features Thermal Vision and X-Ray Vision. AileModelPX.png|Model P ModelPX_concept.jpg|Model P Concept 256px-Mmzx-model_p.jpg|Model P Key Cyborg Enhancements * '''Enhanced Agility'- User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. * Enhanced Reflexes- User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. * Enhanced Speed- Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. * Enhanced Strength- Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. * Enhanced Durability- The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Other Enhancements A nanomachine to supply and administer adrenalin, nutrients, sugar, nootropics, and benzedrine; a nanomachine to stimulate the host's muscle fibers using ciliary motility. They could be manipulated to reduce the effects of disease, though they were unable to directly administer specific medicines, or cure the disease. Can also hande tasks such as remotely hacking into terminals and nodes connected to anything eletronic connected to the internet, operational support network, Communication inside the body. Appears outwardly silent due to speaking in a nano-based language, cannot be heard by any means at all. One interesting medical function of this generation was that they could effectively replace the use of bandages; by sitting still in one place for long enough, the nano machines rapidly organized a vast supply of platelets in order to coagulate the wound. (Depending on how large the wound is, multiple posts may be required to effectively heal said wound.) Weapon recognition the user's DNA is embedded, which in turn was used to perform DNA authorization for system-managed firearms and other such devices. (I.E. When in Model L Stance should Saya lose her Halberd it cannot be used by someone other than her. The medical functions of this generation were far wider than any seen previously; they could break down alcohol to prevent intoxication. They were also capable of purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections such as diarrhea. Weapon Fail Safe. If D-100 was to ever drop her weapon in combat it goes into failsafe mode where the weapon's energy supplies are shut off due to being disconnected from D-100, if anyone but D-100 tried to pick it up they'd be administered a 50Amp Electric charge using the residual electric energy of the unit, this is more than enough to kill normal humans. Allies/Enemies Allies: Whomever is in control of her systems 'Background' Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Cyborg Category:The Doll House Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:3rd Gen